


Devil Lovin' (Reader version)

by EerieShadow119



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Demon Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22315423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EerieShadow119/pseuds/EerieShadow119
Summary: An altered version from my oc two part mini fic with Dante and Vergil.Reader version!
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75





	1. Part 1 (Dante x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment!

It all started with a question… and you were nervous it would backfire.

Dante looked at you in shock. Not expecting this from his beloved.

“Well…?” It was nerve racking to see Dante quiet. He wasn’t answering you!

Meanwhile, Dante was internally freaking out, but in a excited way. You asked if they could try pegging! His sweetheart of a babe wanted to try this?! Sign him the fuck up!!!

“Dante?”

“Oh, shit. Sorry, baby. You just surprised me is all.”

You let out a relieved sigh to not see him busting up laughing or teasing you for it. “Okay. So… what do you think?”

He didn’t need to be asked another time, “Hell yeah!”

“R-really?”

“Baby, the thought of you having your way with me like that is a huge turn on.”

You shivered at the deep purr in his voice, “Ok. When do you want to do this.”

“You already got the equipment? You naughty girl.”

Oh damn, that deep seductive tone made a spark shoot to your nether region.

“Lets just say I had Nico help me with this certain ‘equipment’.”

“Oh?”

"Yeah. I added a bit of myself to it. It’s in the bedroom.”

“Ooh, this I like. So, should we head upstairs?”

…

Dante had you pinned to the bed, kissing each other with abandon and need, Dante yanking off each of your clothes. He pulled away after a few more breathtaking kisses.

“So, baby, where is this equipment?”

You took a deep breath and leaned over the bed, reaching under it and pulling a strap-on out, showing it to Dante.

Dante looked confused. Where was the fun part of the strap-on?

You were quick to reassure him, “Here, watch.” You strapped the strong leather around your naked waist and focused. The empty area on the strap-on started to glow gold and before Dante’s eyes a firm gold cock, with a mouth-watering size, was pointing up and ready to go.

“Shit. How in the hell did you manage to do this?”

“Like I said, Nico helped with making this. Even though I was really embarrassed to tell her about this since she is the only one who could make a device where I could put myself into it.”

“Damn, I guess being with Vergil and I has turned you into a naughty woman.”

You let out a laugh, “Well, you are both half-demons. I guess I just got tempted by the two of you.”

“Nah, you are too much of an sweetheart. Even if your with two guys who are literally demons,” Dante said as he cupped your face with a hand.

“Speaking of Vergil, I’m… afraid of asking him. Afraid of what he’ll think.”

Dante’s face softened greatly, “Hey, we both love you. I know my brother. I mean yeah, Verge is a little uptight about things, but he wouldn’t turn you away. You mean a lot to him,” A wry grin then formed on his face, “And if he doesn’t want to try it, well, there’s more for me.”

You finally relaxed and brought your handsome devil towards you to kiss him.

Dante let out a grunt as he felt the golden member against his thigh, “Whoops! Looks like we forgot about our new friend.”

You chuckled, “I guess we can start now.”

…

Heavy breaths sounded through the dimly lit room as his beloved was caressing and kissing basically every inch of his body. Oh, how he loved you. How he and his brother couldn’t get enough of you.

As you worked his shaft and opened him up, his body jumped as a very sensitive spot was rubbed, “Ah… Shit, baby… you’re so good.”

You looked up to see a blissed out Dante. You smirked and rose to kiss him, which he returned eagerly, trying to put as much love as he could into the kiss.

“Are you ready for me, love?” You whispered as your lips brushed his.

“I’m all yours, sweetheart.”

You gently pushed Dante down on the bed on his back as he opened his legs to invite you in. As you slid in between his legs he ground up against you, desperate to have your self-made cock inside of him.

The golden member was about to breach him, yet you were going too slow. It was driving him crazy! Dante didn’t want you to hold back with him, he wouldn’t break.

You let out a gasp as his legs wrapped around your waist, pulling you forward. Dante arched and let out a growling keen as he felt your power and energy fill him. That alone actually made his legs quiver. He felt nothing but bliss as he basked in your essence.

“Dante? Are you alright.”

He looked up to see you looking at him in concern. The half-demon’s heart warmed at your concern, thinking you hurt him with the sudden entrance. He smiled warmly, “I’m perfect… You’re perfect.”

You blushed at that but was happy he was alright. You knew Dante could take pain and the same goes for Vergil, but you loved him, both of them. You didn’t want to see them hurt, especially during your nights of love.

“I don’t want to hurt you, either of you,” you whispered, moving your hand to his face to cup his cheek.

“You didn’t, it felt so good… and I know. Now, please… take me. I’m all yours.”

You kissed the demon hunter slowly before pulling back. You then stroked his abdomen as you rocked your hips forward, causing Dante to let out a pleasured demonic hiss, “Oh… fuck.”

Dante felt like he was melting. The sensation of you as you moved in him set him ablaze with need. Head tilted back in a show of submission to his mate, demon instincts slowly taking him over the more you took him. His member was the hardest it’s ever been and unashamed moans escaped his throat. Dante was quickly starting to pant like he had run through hell three times over without stopping.

As you began rocking your hips harder and stroked up towards Dante’s chest the purring started. It was a high, yet deep sounding purr coming from him.

He had always purred when you two would make love. It made you remember your first time together. Dante would hold you to his chest and his deep purrs soothed you.

A breathless moan escaped Dante, “Y/n.”

You slid your hands back down his body, “Dante.”

“Please sweetheart, give me more.”

And you gave him just that. You opened his legs wider as you quickened your thrusts, not caring if you eventually tire out.

Head rolling over, Dante couldn’t hold back anymore, his devil trigger activated as that perfect member hit him just right.

“Fuck, baby! Give it to me! Please!” The now devil-triggered Dante couldn’t stop whimpering and moaning, his spike-ribbed member slipping out of it’s protective sheath. His devil trigger sent into overdrive as your power connected with his now demon body. If this was heaven then Dante was loving it.

“Oh, Dante!” You were panting from your connection. Your hands caressing his dark, hot, tough leathery skin wherever you could reach.

Dante’s wings strained against the bed as he let out a long and loud gravely moan in ecstasy, wishing this would never end, “My mate… my beloved Y/n… I love you so much!”

“I love you too… my handsome devil. Forever.”

Dante whimpered, his hands slipped up over your thighs as he arched. Oh, Fuck! He was cumming! He couldn’t hold it in. Though something wasn’t quite right. His cum was not coming out in spurts like normal, no, it was slowly seeping out of his demon member. His orgasm wasn’t stopping!

“FUCK, AH!” Against his will, the half-devil’s hips moved and continued to grind against his mate.

You gasped at his sudden movements and noticed Dante was still cumming, “Dant-”

“Don’t stop! Please don’t stop! Fuck! It’s feels so fucking good!”

Finally it clicked, “Then on your knees, Hun.”

Dante didn’t need to be told twice and in the blink of an eye he was on his elbows and knees. Your member not slipping out at all. You didn’t waste any time, grabbed his hips, and started thrusting at a hard pace.

“Ah, yes… fuck me!”

The demon in him reveled in this. Dante had never felt anything like this, ecstasy like no other. The 'sinfulness’ of it. His demon half took over him completely now. He was now encouraging you with sinful praises and loving words with a love-struck sharp-toothed grin. His demon pride swelling at who his mate was. All of this as that wonderful orgasm still wasn’t stopping.

Suddenly, the bedroom door opened. Dante had scarcely sensed someone coming at first, but he was too far gone to care, while you were focused on pleasing Dante. The presence was gone quickly as soon as it came, so you had not noticed but Dante saw who it was for a split second.

Things soon started to slow down, including Dante’s long orgasm.

Both lovers were panting heavily, coming down from their bliss.

As Dante’s devil trigger dispersed he collapsed onto the bed along with you, completely spent from the most intense and blissful experience of his life.

“Damn… that was… beyond amazing.”

“Hmm… yeah… it was.”

You both took a few more minutes to regain your breaths.

“Baby.”

“Yes, Dante.”

“I think Vergil saw us.”

“WHAT!?!”


	2. Part 2 (Vergil x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vergil's turn! *wink*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment.

The first thing Vergil noticed the next morning was you coming downstairs, fully showered and clothed. Ah, at least the Devil May Cry building was quiet now.

____

When you saw him on the couch reading you quickly ducked your head and hurried to the kitchen. You were red in the face and nervous, looking like he had caught you doing something bad.

____

_Hmm, curious. ___

____

____

____

A few minutes later Dante headed down, clean and dressed as well, with a satisfied look upon his face. He was grinning like he had gotten away with the perfect crime. He heavily sat next to Vergil with a content purring sigh.

____

____

____

Vergil did his best to ignore his brother, but that’s a feat hard to do.

____

____

____

“Man, I feel rejuvenated! I don’t remember a time I’ve slept so good!” Dante exclaimed while stretching his arms above his head.

____

____

____

“With you being so loud I figure the neighborhood hasn’t slept at all.”

____

____

____

“Ah, there he is! …Hey, did you sleep on the couch?”

____

____

____

“I had no choice in the matter because you ruined the bed.”

____

____

____

Dante grinned, “Don’t tell me your jealous, Verge.”

____

____

____

“Why would I be jealous?”

____

____

____

“Well, considering the night I had with our girl a few hours ago. I’d say you are.”

____

____

____

Vergil scoffed, “Don’t be ridiculous, little brother.”

____

____

____

The red clad demon hunter chuckled as he stood up, “I know you are. I could smell you when you saw Y/n in that position.”

____

____

____

The other half-devil threw him a piercing glare.

____

____

____

Dante just chuckled again, unaffected by the harsh look, “You know I’m right,” Dante then grew serious, keeping his voice low so only Vergil could hear him, “I saw that look in your eyes. That look where you wanted her to give you what she gave me.”

____

____

____

Vergil growled in warning, “Dante.”

____

____

____

Dante went back to his carefree attitude, smiling back at him, “Trust me, it’s worth it.”

____

____

____

He watched as Dante walked away, whistling like he hadn’t a care in the world.

____

____

____

Vergil found himself thinking back to that moment, completely forgetting about his book.

____

____

____

____

____

____

_When he had gotten back from a job he taken up hours prior he heard Dante’s loud demonic growls and purrs. At first Vergil had simply thought his brother was giving their dear Y/n a passionate time, but all the loudness had Vergil worried for you. What was causing his brother to sound like a wild animal? This doesn’t help his worry as he heard Dante growl so loudly the building slightly shook. ___

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

_Vergil stealthily and hurriedly went up the stairs in panic. Was Dante hurting you? No, that was a foolish thought, his brother couldn’t possibly harm their beloved. ___

________ _ _ _ _

____

________ _ _ _ _

_As he opened the door Vergil found himself frozen. Not expecting what he was seeing. Dante was on his hands and knees in his demon form while you were… ___

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_He quickly shut the door soundlessly behind him and teleports back down the stairs. His heart racing with something that he couldn’t place. ___

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Vergil had been stuck in his own thoughts ever since he had seen what you were doing with his brother that night. He had witnessed something that made the demon in him ache. Would you give him that same pleasure? Would you show him the same fierce love he’d seen you giving Dante in that moment?

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

After debating with himself for hours he finally decided what he wanted.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

…

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Later, while it was turning dusk out, you were about to leave to go shopping for groceries because food was running low. So keeping the fridge stocked kept Dante from eating sundaes and pizza all the time. Speaking of Dante, he was off on a job and wouldn’t be back until late in the night.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

You had come to a quick halt before you could reach the front door because Vergil had suddenly appeared right in front of you.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You’re avoiding me.”

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

You sucked in a nervous breath, “I, uh…”

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“It’s because of yesterday.”

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Well…”

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Why are you so nervous around me? This in unusual for you.”

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Vergil,” You let out a shaky breath, “I’m just worried that… you’ll look at me differently now.”

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“And why would I do that?”

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

You quickly looked up at him, your brows furrowing, “Your not… weirded out?”

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“No. Though, I was caught off guard. Seeing you like that with Dante… hmm.”

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Yeah… Sorry you had to see him like that.”

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Silence fell between you for a few moments until Vergil spoke up. What he said next almost made your legs give out. He whispered it with such softness, with faint _embarrassment? _in his voice, “I would like to try that with you.”__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

You looked at him in shock, clearly not expecting this to come from him. Vergil was a man who didn’t like to be put in a situation that left him vulnerable, so hearing it from him, him asking you to have him in the most intimate and trusting way made you love him something fierce.

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Alright,” you said breathlessly, “Whenever you’re ready for me, darling.”

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Vergil took your hand gently in his and placed a tender kiss on your knuckles. He then led you upstairs.

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_…The groceries could wait. ___

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

…

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

You found yourself pressed flat on the bed after a few deep kisses from Vergil.

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The bed had been stripped of the sheets and blankets earlier that morning and replaced with clean ones, so you didn’t have to worry about any mess from the night before.

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Your blue clad half-devil was kissing you so sensually and softly, making you hum into his mouth.

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

You loved how opposite the brothers where. Dante was rough and passionate whereas Vergil was soft and sensual. A wonderful contrast between them to you.

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Both of your clothes were soon discarded. Both lovers enjoying the taste and feel of the other.

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

As you peppered kisses on his shoulder Vergil suddenly pulled away. You looked up in concern, thinking he had changed his mind.

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The worry vanished as he asked where the strap was. You sat up and planted a chaste kiss to his cheek before leaning over the side of the bed and pulled out a black leather strap-on and lube from the leather box they resided in.

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Vergil’s brows furrowed, “Where is the rest of it?”

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I’ll show you how I get it to appear,” you said as you attached it around your waist.

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Vergil watched as you closed your eyes and took a deep breath. He looked in amazement as a golden glow appeared on the front of the strap-on.

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The member formed the same way it had the night prior. The golden shaft stood in attention, ready to go.

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“This is your power, your energy.”

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

You nodded shyly, “Nico helped design it.”

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Interesting.”

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I wanted to give more of myself to you and Dante, but I was nervous about how you two would react… what you would think.”

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Hmm… I think it’s perfect. It is you after all.”

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Vergil kissed you as he slowly lowered you to lay down on the bed again. He asked if it was alright in this position. Your answer made his heart melt with affection.

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Do what is comfortable for you, my darling.”

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The half-demon brought his leg over to straddle your hips. He kissed you again as one of his hands opened the lube bottle and put a generous amount of lube in his palm. As his lube covered hand stroked your self-made cock he could feel your essence. It was warm and comforting. Just like you.

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Vergil lined himself up with your golden shaft and pressing fully down onto it in one go, hissing a relieved sigh at feeling you inside him.

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Don’t hurt yourself!”

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He looked at his beloved below him, a small warm smile appeared on his face. He chuckled fondly at your concern for him, “It doesn’t hurt, my love. You just feel divine.”

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

You sighed as you rested your hand flat above his now fully erect shaft and caressed up over his abdomen and to his chest. Watching your handsome man as he closed his eyes and let out a content sigh at your tender caress. You could feel his purr start up in his chest.

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Vergil bent forward and kissed you deeply as he started rocking his hips. His beloved’s hands came up to stroke along his back, down his arms, over his thighs, anywhere you could reach.

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The half-devil was quickly starting to pant. Your essence stroking his insides felt so pleasurable yet soothing all at the same time. He nuzzled against your temple and let out an involuntary whimper as a certain spot was brushed by that perfect shaft.

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He rose back up to touch along your abdomen as he ground down on you. Male demon instincts swirling around in his mind as he thought of you carrying his and his brother’s children one day, to give Nero siblings. Your belly would swell with your shared life, made of your love. You would look even more stunning and beautiful.

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

But then he found himself thinking. Why? Why would you want to have children with him? Why do you look upon him in the same loving way as you do with Dante? Why were you giving him happiness when he didn’t deserve it? Why, why, WHY?

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

These dark thoughts were quickly clouding his mind. He had caused too much suffering, too much heartache, and too much death. Vergil couldn’t focus, he was slowly breaking down.

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_He didn’t deserve you, he didn’t deserve love, he didn’t deserve happiness, he didn’t- ___

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Vergil,” The loving whisper of his name broke him from his dark, depressed thoughts.

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Vergil looked down at his beloved, his rocking had come to a halt during the beginning of his self-destructive thoughts. He felt a wet trail sliding down his cheek. Shuddering breaths filled the room.

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“My love, don’t cry,” you looked up at him with the most loving expression, “Of course you deserve love and happiness,” you had heard him mumbling these things unconsciously.

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The half-demon closed his eyes, leaning into your hand and nuzzled it, “My love, I-”

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Shh,” you softly shushed him as you heard the quakes in his voice, “It’s ok. I’m here. Your safe with me, Vergil.”

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Vergil let out a shaking breath at the mention of him being safe, protected. He did feel protected and loved by you. You were powerful, just like him and his brother. More delicate than them but still so strong. You had saved their lives before, and had even fought to protect them many times. Your selflessness and quirky nature are some of the qualities about you that drew him to you. He loved you so much.

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Thank you, Y/n.”

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

You smiled and wiped away the stray tear on his face, “Always,” then you gently pulled him down to yourself. You both shared a slow kiss. It was a promise.

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Lean up on your knees for me, please?”

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Vergil re-positioned his knees, making his hips hover over yours.

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

A soft whimpering moan escaped him as you thrust up into him.

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Shh, I got you. Enjoy yourself, Vergil.”

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Panting filled the room again as Vergil took what you graciously give him.

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The half-devil leaned back up, his head tilting back in bliss, hair askew. He finally let go of that worry, of that fear he had inside him. He could now enjoy you fully, causing his demon instincts to come back to the surface.

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Purrs erupted from him. Vergil’s purrs were high pitched and smooth, the sound so beautiful to hear with your own ears. Finally, for the first time since you were together you could hear his purr and not just feel it. And you loved it.

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Please, my love.”

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Go ahead. Let go, Vergil.”

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Vergil finally let himself devil trigger. His wings opened wide to his mate, displaying himself to you, letting you drink in his demon form that you barely got to see.

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

His devil trigger looked similar to Dante’s but there were noticeable differences. His leathery skin was black and blue with silver accents adorning his shoulders and wrists. His sturdy horns on his head looking regal and shined silver. Blue stripes ran up Vergil’s powerful legs to his chest; which was a soft blue, the same with his eyes. And that cock, blue with spikes and was ribbed, was pointing upwards in heavy arousal after coming out of its protective sheath.

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“So beautiful, Vergil,” You praised as your hand brushed over his leathery-skinned chest.

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Vergil shuddered and moaned as he felt a buildup in his lower abdomen. You noticed this and thrust up into him faster.

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The half-devil tensed for a moment before everything became intense. Vergil was cumming at an alarming rate. Cum constantly flowing out of his aching demonic member. It wasn’t stopping! His body was on overdrive as his hips thrust down onto that heavenly shaft of yours over and over again.

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“F-FUCK! My love, I can’t stop!”

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Even though you were physically tired you kept meeting his thrusts with yours. You wanted to give him the most pleasurable experience of his life.

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Vergil lost himself in his pleasure, his demon instincts taking him over completely, and let out a purring moan, “Ah! My mate… my love. Don’t stop!” Vergil tilted his head back and smiled a sharp-toothed smile, chuckling as he was drunk on ecstasy. He didn’t even care if Dante burst through the bedroom door and saw him like this. He wouldn’t let anything distract him from his beloved mate.

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Love and harmony combine, and round our souls entwine.“

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

You gasped, your self-made cock releasing into your lover, causing him to shout in ecstasy, his constant orgasm becoming more intense before finally coming to a stop.

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Both lovers panted as Vergil’s devil trigger dispersed, his hair a mess, looking ravished and blissful.

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Vergil caught himself before he could fall onto you and weightlessly moved to lay next to your panting form. He let out a gasp as the golden shaft slipped out of him. The member disappearing soon after.

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Vergil and you took some time to catch your breaths as you came down from your intense lovemaking.

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Vergil leaned his head forward to nuzzle your face, letting out a content purr.

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

You happily sighed, "My favorite line.”

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Hmm?”

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

You met his eyes with fondness, “You quoted my favorite line.”

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

A beautiful smile formed on Vergil’s face, “Only the best for you.”

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

You smiled and pressed your forehead against his, “I love you, Vergil.”

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“And I you, my beloved.”

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

They were both startled out of the loving moment by a shout from downstairs, “HEY! Did you two have to do it tonight?! AW, MAN! Now I gotta sleep down here! I am definitely not sleeping in my brother’s mess!”

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Vergil let out a laugh and you joined him.

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Yeah… life was good.

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
